


Starlight Memorial

by DigitalThespian



Series: Permutations [7]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Duelling, F/M, Family Feels, Festivals, Kent (Stardew Valley) Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Richard didn't like that.. thatruffianwho was courting his Haley! His daughter deserved better than some scruffy farmer!Well, he would just have to do something about it, wouldn't he?
Relationships: Haley/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Permutations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Starlight Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know if I missed any tags!

"With slightly less than due respect; you forfeit any right to object to our relationship when you never visit _once_ in _four years_."

"I will not stand for this!"

"Tough shit."

Richard drew himself up. "Very well; according to the ancient traditions of this region, I challenge you to a duel!"

Haley's mouth fell open. "Are you _kidding_? There's no _way_ —"

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "I accept." Haley gaped at him. "Your terms?"

"Once I have won, you will cease your courtship of my Haley; however, as I am a generous man, you may still be friends."

"My terms are that you let your daughters make their own _god_ damn decisions, they're _grown women_! Now; in accordance with the rules of said tradition, you may choose either the weapons or the location. Which will it be?"

"Kaleb, you don't have to do this." Haley looked worried.

"I know. But I'm looking forward to settling this so he can't bitch about it anymore."

"I think not." Richard sneered. " _I choose the rapier_."

"Oh, sweet, I expected you to pick something esoteric I don't know how to use."

"Do you have any idea who I am? I was the champion fencer of this region for _thirty years_."

"So what? I'm no slouch myself, and you forget; I pick the location."

"The location could not _possibly_ bridge the difference in our skills."

"You wanna bet?" Kaleb leaned in, matching the other man's derisive tone. "I choose _floor one hundred of the mines_. Tomorrow, at noon."

"It has to be somewhere I can _get_ to, you cretin!"

Kaleb turned to walk away, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry; there's an elevator. It'll take you _straight_ there."

Haley followed, with Emily trailing after. After they were a distance away, Kaleb turned to them. "I hate to ask this of you two, but I _know_ he won't listen to me, and he strikes me as the 'fatally stubborn' type."

"Why did you pick floor one hundred? What's there that makes you so confident?"

"It's a big open room with a magma lake on one side."

They stared in horror. "A _what?!_ "

"Whoa, relax, we're not gonna get near it; I just have the training and the experience to handle fighting in a room with an air temperature of over a hundred and thirty degrees; he _doesn't_ , which is why I need you two to come along so he doesn't literally kill himself refusing to concede defeat."

"This is _insane_!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I had to fight my way through hordes of monsters in those temperatures, though, so it's old news for me."

Abigail walked over. "Hey. Heard you're fighting a _duel_?"

"Yeah, Richard challenged me, and picked the rapier, which he's apparently super good with, so I just picked floor hundred."

Abigail snorted. "Of course you did. You want me on standby in case a monster wanders between floors?"

"That'd be great, actually. I've never seen it happen, but I've also never been down there with that many people."

"You knew about this too?!" Haley was shocked.

Abigail looked at Kaleb, then back. "Did we seriously _never_ mention the magma layers?"

" _NO!_ " The sisters chorused.

"Whoops." Kaleb scratched the back of his head. "I mean.. you did tell me you didn't wanna hear about all the dangerous stuff I was doing, sunshine."

"Sorry, Emily. I just didn't think about it." Abigail gave her a meaningful look.

Emily sighed. "I know, it's okay."

* * *

Richard shifted uncomfortably; why was the elevator getting so hot? He couldn't be _nervous_ , that was absurd!

The doors opened and a blast of hot air nearly knocked the wind out of him. Kaleb got up off the ground across the room from the elevator. "Hey, I see you found the place alright."

Richard stepped out, flanked by his daughters. He looked around in horror. "What _is_ —is that _lava_?!"

"Magma, technically; it's still underground. But to answer the _spirit_ of your question; yes. Yes it is."

"We can't fight _here!_ "

"Is that your surrender?"

"What?! That's absurd!"

"Then I'm ready when you are." Kaleb drew a stout-bladed rapier, saluting before taking a defensive posture; feet two shoulder-widths apart with his knees bent ninety degrees. He held his sword low, point tilted slightly upward to point at his opponent, his free hand on the pommel.

"..That's not a fencing stance." Richard narrowed his eyes.

"You get to pick the _weapon_ , not the fighting style. I'm allowed to use it however I want. And so today I will introducing you to Herr Joachim Meyer."

"Do as you will. It won't help you." Richard drew his sword, saluting.

Abigail raised a hand, bringing it down in a chopping motion. "Lay on!"

Kaleb didn't move an inch. Richard edged forwards slightly. Nothing. He took another deliberate step forwards. Kaleb didn't move, but he did speak. "Your footwork is impeccable, I have to give you that. I can see why you were the champion."

"Flattery will earn you no mercy." Another step forward.

"Isn't it only flattery if it's not true? Are you saying you _aren't_ that good?"

"Are you always this infuriating?" And another.

"As a general rule—"

Richard lunged as Kaleb was talking, hoping to catch him off guard. His eyes widened when Kaleb stepped _forward_ , reversing his stance and bringing his sword up to eye-level, point still leveled at his opponent's face. In the process, there was a surprisingly anti-climactic _ting!_ as the maneuver knocked Richard's sword up and away, and it clattered to the ground; he had not been prepared for the difference in weight of their weapons, nor the unconventional tactics.

Kaleb remained stock-still. "You may retrieve your weapon; I'll wait."

"Are you _mocking_ me?!"

"No, I'm abstaining from severely hurting or killing you; while it would be allowable under the rules, I'm not a _monster_ ; the rules state 'until one fighter yields, or can no longer continue'. I have no intention of _maiming_ you, so I'm going to wear you down."

"Pah!" Richard dashed over, snatching his sword off the ground. "We'll see about that." He advanced much more quickly, throwing a strike with the clear intent to force Kaleb to back off.

Kaleb brought his sword down diagonally, raking the point across Richard's shin. "We certainly shall, won't we?"

Richard was panting, the heat beginning to take its toll; Kaleb, on the other hand, was unfazed. "Enough games!" Richard lunged again; this time when Kaleb swept the blow aside his own blade swung wide, pointing at the ceiling, but in the same motion, he lashed out with a front kick—though it was more of a shove—catching Richard square in the chest and throwing him back. Richard looked up angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You never set any terms about rules of engagement; welcome to the mines, bitch. Here we fight to _survive_. I'm gonna use every trick I've got to keep that sword the hell away from me, because I _know_ I can't beat you at tournament fencing; but I also know I'm the better _fighter_."

Richard straightened, clutching his chest, breathing heavily. "I will _never_ give up to the likes of _you_."

"Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Good, you know the trouble you're in—"

"You misunderstand; I really _don't_ want you to die, but if you refuse to yield the heat _will_ kill you, and I can't just _stop_ while you're still trying to stab me."

"So certain, are you?"

"Yeah, my dude, I've stuffed three of your attempts to get inside my guard without even a hair of resistance; I don't have to _beat_ you, that's not gonna happen, I'm not _stupid_. I just have to _not lose_ long enough for the heat to wear you down so you can't fight anymore, that's why I picked this location to begin with." Richard scowled, advancing cautiously again, and Kaleb rolled his eyes. "Jesus." He looked at the sisters briefly. "I really don't wanna hurt your dad, but the general rule with talented fighters is a trick only works once, and I'm running out of non-injurious tricks; I've got a few like that shin cut left, but once I get through those the options start getting pretty grim."

Haley yelled back. "Don't let him hurt _you_ , either! But yeah, don't maim my dad, please."

"Alright." Kaleb looked back, lowering the point of his sword to point at the floor. "Come on, man, just stop."

" _Never_!" He lunged again, feinting low, then striking high. Kaleb whipped his sword up and twisted to catch the blow on the outside of the hilt, and followed through by pushing the pommel up to bring the point back down like a lever.

The end of the sword cracked Richard square on the top of the head; it wasn't a particularly heavy sword, but it was more than enough to break the skin, and blood began to run down his face. " _Aarrgh_!’

Kaleb took a full two steps back. "Dude, seriously, give up; _please_."

Emily called over, tears in her eyes. "Dad, I don't _want_ you to die, _please_ stop."

"Why are you siding with _him_!" Richard roared.

" _You_ challenged _him_! I can't stop you, but I'm not gonna tell Kaleb to let you hurt him either! If Kaleb was losing I'd tell _him_ to quit, but he's not!"

"Please, daddy?" Haley had begun to cry as well. "Don't do this, you were gone so long, I don't _want_ you to be gone _forever_." She begged.

"Look, I'm not asking for much in the terms; only that you let them decide what's right for themselves, you can still give advice, or try to convince them, or whatever, I'm only asking you to _treat them like adults_."

"..fine. You win. Get me out of this _hellscape_."

Kaleb relaxed. "Thank _fuck_ , I was really worried there for a minute that this was gonna go real bad, real fast." He turned to walk back towards the elevators.

" _Kaleb!_ " " _Dad, no!_ " Kaleb turned to see Richard lunging at him again with fury in his eyes.

There was a crack, and Richard fell to his knees clutching his hand; his sword clattered to the ground. Abigail lowered her slingshot. "Richard; you're a scumbag. Go to the clinic and get that looked at, I can promise that shattered at least half the bones in your hand."

Kaleb let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Abigail; shit, I almost just _died_."

"Dad, what the _fuck!?_ " Haley stormed up to him with her hands on her hips. "I was willing to let bygones be bygones after you two _children_ got this out of your system."

Kaleb chuckled. "She's got us there."

"But that was _attempted murder_! The duel was over! You do realize that, right? The fight was legal, but _that was not!_ "

Emily walked over as well. "By all rights, dad.. We _should_ turn you in. It doesn't matter whose side we're on, that's.."

"..Let him go. I broke his hand, let's call it even."

Emily looked at Abigail in surprise, and Haley was outraged. "He tried to murder my boyfriend!"

"No, she's right. At the end of the day, it's my call, and I'm not going to press charges; sure, the duel was legal, but Pelican Town doesn't need that kind of bad news coverage, the media would be all over that shit." Kaleb shrugged. "Now come on, it's fucking _hot._ "

* * *

Emily caught up to Abigail later in the day. "I thought you would have been all for that, what the hell?!"

"Do you remember how Kaleb abruptly gave up adventuring, and gave me all his gear in loop four?"

"..Yeah."

"Then you probably remember the talk in loop five where Leah talked about why. He did it because he promised he would give up violence for good.. Because he almost murdered her ex. If I'm willing to look past a moment of insanity to the man underneath in his case, I can't in good conscience deny Richard that, especially since heat delusion is a very real thing."

Emily was quiet.

"Also considering that Kaleb absolutely had the right to press charges; hell, he could have killed him during the duel, the laws _are_ actually still on the books. But he's better than that. And we should be too."

"..you're right. I don't like it, but you're right."

"Thanks, Emily."

* * *

Kaleb called across the square. "Richard."

The man turned to face Kaleb with a scowl, the two alone on the streets of Pelican Town. The sun hung low over the horizon, bathing the town in gentle tones of sienna and umber. "..What do you want," He growled.

"I want your story. Come on; the saloon's still open a few hours yet. I'll buy you a drink."

Richard stared at him in disbelief. "Are you _mad_?"

"Some would say that. I would say that I'm going to live my life according to my principles, come hell or high water."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"I disagree. Haley and Emily speak highly of you. That by itself makes you someone worth knowing, if you ask me."

"I tried to kill you!"

"But you didn't, because I had Abigail there in case something went wrong. Admittedly I was worried about monsters, not you, in that particular case, but I took precautions all the same. The fact remains that I accepted that duel; it's not like I would have besmirched my honor by saying no, but I'll be honest, I wanted to take you down a peg. I'm not going to stand here and condemn you for a moment of blind rage regarding a matter as important as your daughter, especially since I won using _incredibly_ underhanded methods."

"You're just _admitting_ that?!"

"Why shouldn't I? I did what it took to win, because the right to love the woman that I love was what was at stake. I was not _about_ to lose. And I _accepted_ for _selfish_ reasons. I make no claims to be any sort of moral paragon; I claim to be a man who will tell you what he thinks, and who will die on that hill. I'm willing to listen to honest discussion, but I will not be bullied or cowed into submission. That being said, whether it was your sense of pride, or your dedication to your daughter, the fact remains that you went through with a swordfight in a one hundred and thirty degree room that contained a literal pool of magma. I want to know why, because I can respect that sort of conviction."

Richard stared a moment, then snorted, shaking his head. "..Fine, why not. I suppose I have nothing to lose but time, and at worst I'll get a free drink in exchange for a minor headache."

Kaleb grinned. "That's the spirit!"

He turned towards the saloon, and Richard followed after him. He held the door open, to which Richard raised an eyebrow. "And now you play the gentleman?"

"Only be rude if you have to."

Richard was ever so slightly taken aback. "I suppose _I_ can respect _that_."

Emily's eyebrows shot up when she saw Kaleb enter immediately after her father. "What on Earth..?" She muttered.

On the other side of the room, Abigail had a similar reaction, but hers was more of fond disbelief. "And he's at it again.."

"What was that, Abigail?" Sam tilted his head.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Don't you have a game to pay attention to?"

There was a _crack!_ as Sebastian hit the eight-ball into a pocket. "Not the same one, but if he wants to go again.."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'll play again. Maybe one of these days I'll actually get good enough to not get completely trashed.."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Sebastian clapped him on the back on the way by.

Kaleb and Richard sat at the bar. "Hey, Gus. I'll have the shandy, and whatever he's buying is on me."

"First drink, or is he just on your tab?"

"Just put him on my tab. I dragged him in here to hear his story, least I can do is make it worth his while, right?"

Gus laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the bar. "Never change, Kaleb! So, what'll it be, Rich?"

"Uh.. Hm. What's the seasonal?"

"Well, ever since Kent came back we've been blessed with all sorts of new wonders; his latest masterpiece is a hazelnut IPA."

Richard's eyebrows went up. "Oh really? He's taken up brewing? I'll have to give that a try, then." He gave Kaleb a sidelong glance after a moment as Gus walked away. "Gus seemed unsurprised; do you do this frequently?"

Kaleb shrugged. "Why do you think everyone likes me? It's not cause I buy them stuff, it's cause anyone who doesn't gets this treatment; I drag 'em in here, sit 'em down, and tell 'em to start talking. Amazing what can happen when you're willing to actually listen to what other people have to say. Sure, it doesn't always work; if I take issue with _them_ , for example, there's not much I can do if they aren't willing to change, but they can live their life. So far all you've done is be aggressively protective of your daughter; and aside from the magnitude, is that really so wrong?"

Emily let out a quiet, sharp huff, shaking her head, but Kaleb pretended not to notice. She didn't like him, and he still didn't quite understand why, but that was fine. Haley cared about her, so he was willing to live with that.

Richard nodded slowly. "I.. appreciate you not publicizing the details. And.. I'm sorry."

Kaleb looked over with a faint smile as Gus came back with their pints. He picked his up, holding it out. "I'm not in the business of making people's lives harder, as a general rule. And that's a damn hard thing to say; all is _almost_ forgiven. You still have to apologize to your daughters, but that's one down. Cheers."

"..Cheers." Richard clinked his pint against Kaleb's mug, then took a drink. He suppressed a wince. "Ah, this is.. creative, but.."

"It lacks nuance?"

He was genuinely surprised this time. " _You_ could tell that?" He winced. "Sorry, that was.. that wasn't _really_ what I meant to say, it just came out a bit.."

"I mean, I don't exactly seem like the kind of guy who would know about that sort of thing. I look well-kept the same way one would apply that phrase to a Woodstock attendee."

Richard laughed, and Emily's head turned in surprise. It was a sound she hadn't heard in years; but she shouldn't be surprised. It _was_ Kaleb, after all. Richard smiled. "I wasn't going to say anything, but yes, you certainly look the part of a farmer."

"If the shoe fits." Kaleb shrugged, taking a drink. "But yeah, I can tell. Couldn't tell you a damn thing about what to do differently, or how it was made, but I can tell the flavor profile is 'hazelnut', and 'hops', split right down the middle. Which in a way is sort of impressive, given that I'm assuming there _are_ other ingredients involved."

"I suppose that's true.. now that you've mentioned it, this is _so_ simplified that it _can't_ be accidental.. I wonder what his goal was?"

"We could ask, you know. I bet he'd love to talk about it."

"It would probably have to be after the fair. If things are the same as they were before he was deployed, he'll be working with Pierre on the grange display, and he won't want to divulge this year's secrets until after." Richard rolled his eyes. "As if Pierre needs the help; does he still win every year?"

"So far, but not this time, not if I have anything to say about it."

Richard turned towards him. "..Go on."

"Oh? You have beef with Pierre, or just don't like seeing someone win year after year?"

"We.. have a history."

"Like you and I do, now? Or just don't quite get along?"

"We knew each other in college. I, uh.." He paused, looking back down at the bar. "I actually tried to date Caroline, before I met Daisy."

" _Ah_. And she was already involved with Pierre?"

"Er.. no, but Pierre and I were friends at the time, and he had made his interest clear.. I simply didn't care, which was.."

"You know, I can relate. I did my share of that in college. But we learned from our mistakes, yeah?"

"..Yeah." He nodded, smiling softly into his drink. "We did."

"So; that explains why he may not like you, but why are you upset with him?"

"I'm not, we just never really returned our friendship to what it was. It became a sort of.. mildly antagonistic rivalry. We were still fond of each other, but we also were determined to one-up the other at every opportunity."

"Is that a thing you guys _liked_? Or was it defensive, like 'I can't let him be better than me?'"

"..Both? The latter, but it was because we knew if one of us won because the other didn't _try_ it wouldn't _count_."

Kaleb grinned. "Alright. Well, Richard, I have a proposition for you. What do you say about teaming up with me for the grange display? Pierre has his store, I have my farm. Kent has his brewing.. and based on the way you talk about it, you have yours."

Richard's eyes widened, and he looked back at Kaleb. "You'd really trust me with that?"

"Knowing what you just told me? Not a doubt in my mind. Even if you don't like me, if you _sabotaged_ me, Pierre wouldn't feel like he'd really won."

A mischievous grin slowly formed on Richard's face. "..Then let the games begin."

* * *

"So wait, dad is at Kaleb's farm? And Kaleb _invited_ him?"

Emily nodded. "Kaleb said something about working together to beat Pierre at the fair this year."

"Working together on _what_?"

"Brewing, I think. Dad used to do all that microbrewing stuff, remember?"

"I still can't believe he would let dad hang around after what happened," Haley muttered darkly.

"We just have to trust Kaleb, I suppose."

"I thought you didn't _like_ him!"

Emily sighed. "It's not that, I just.. it's hard to explain. I guess I was upset that after all the time I spent trying to reach out and be close to you, he could show up and be closer to you than I ever have been, and in less than a season.."

"Wait, it was because you were _jealous_?"

"Don't you mean envious?"

"No, I mean jealous; you were worried he would take me from you."

"Oh, I guess that is jealousy, not envy.. Then yeah, I guess, kinda?"

"Emily, you're my _sister_."

"So?" Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know how easy is to lose family. We both do. I didn't.."

Understanding dawned on Haley's features. "You were afraid I'd run off with him, and leave you like.. like mom and dad left us."

"..yeah. Something like that."

"So what's the rest of it?"

Emily looked at her in shock. "What?!"

"You're not telling me the whole truth. That wasn't a lie, but I'm dating _Kaleb_ , I know a half-truth when I see one."

Emily laughed quietly. "I guess you would, wouldn't you?" She was quiet a moment. "I think I was upset that the first new guy shows up in years, and like always.. I got passed over for you."

Haley stared in disbelief. "Emily.. I had no idea you felt that way."

"What would I have said? 'Hey Haley, I'm upset that boys like you more than me'? Before Kaleb showed up you would have just scoffed at me, and after.. I couldn't come between you like that, not when he makes you so _happy_."

"I.. I wouldn't have.." Haley trailed off. "I'm.. sorry, Emily. You're right. I.. would have, probably. Probably would have said something like 'have you tried not being a weirdo', even though you being 'a weirdo' is what makes you, well.. _you_."

Emily held out her arms, and after a moment's hesitation, Haley stepped forward to hug her sister. "Thank you, Haley. It.. means a lot to me to hear you say that. It's okay, I'm not upset anymore."

"I was gonna ask.. _You've_ changed a lot since he moved in, it's not just me; so have Abigail and Maru, which I get, but _Leah_ has too! Like, I know he's great and all, and he has friends that aren't me, and that's fine, but I'm with him a lot of the time, when did he have time to influence everyone like that?"

"I mean.. we did all watch him help you; he may be combative, at times, but his.. in-your-face transparency is hard to ignore, and it.. inspired us? I guess? I don't know how to put it, but watching him be successful, and helpful, and all that while unashamedly being himself helped me accept _my_ self."

"I guess that makes sense.. but why _Leah_? Abigail goes in the mines with him, and Maru's also a nerd." Emily snorted. "But Leah.. it actually.. kind of worries me. I don't understand it, why is _she_ so different now?"

Emily was quiet a moment. "Oh.. Do you think he might be seeing her behind your back?"

"I don't want to believe that, he's too hellbent on being a good _person_ and not _lying_ and doing the right _thing_ , but.. I can't come up with any other explanation!"

"Have you asked her?"

Haley blinked. "Oh, I guess.. I guess that does make sense, huh..?" She shifted, embarrassed. "I guess I was just.. I guess I'd already kind of categorized her as 'the enemy' in my head, which is really unfair, but I guess me being a bitch before came in handy for once, since it probably didn't look all that different to her."

"You should talk to her."

"But.. How?"

"I can tell her you want to talk?"

"That.. yeah. Thanks, Emily."

"Of course. We have to look out for each other, after all."

* * *

"So wait, Haley thinks I'm seeing Kaleb in secret?"

"Yeah. I feel awful, telling you before she can talk to you, but.."

"The loops make it complicated."

"Yeah."

Abigail patted Emily on the shoulder. "On the bright side, you can own up to it next loop, in all likelihood."

"I.. don't know how I feel about us all _assuming_ there's going to be another loop." Emily frowned. "I feel like that's going to lead to some unusual decision-making; be it overly passive or overly aggressive."

"I think having to keep a lid on things so the whole town doesn't notice is going to mitigate that. It's hard enough not letting on that I'm actually.. uh.." Abigail thought a moment. "forty-two, now."

"God, I can't imagine dealing with that; I'm having a hard enough time, and this is only my second repeat."

Emily nodded sympathetically. "I feel like you have a unique issue in that your art skills broaden overnight; most of the skills we've all learned aren't as visible."

Abigail nodded. "And my parents don't know about my adventures at the beginning of each loop anyway, so it's easy to just say everything I know I learned behind their back, because it was true the first time, so.."

Leah laughed. "You're so blasé about that."

"It's hard to feel bad when you've had the 'it's okay, we have to let you live your life' talk like, five times."

"I guess that makes sense." Leah shook her head. "But seriously, we need to get the story straight, guys, what do I tell her? She's right, it's really weird, and I'm coming up blank."

"I mean.. Hm." Abigail looked at her in an appraising fashion.

"..What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"She knows I'm around him all the time, right? So she knows why I'm different." Abigail hesitated. "It occurs to me that Emily might not know what I was about to reference, and it's not my business to share."

Leah blushed. "Oh my god, were you about to say I should tell her I've been seeing _you_?!"

Emily blinked. " _Wait_ , Leah, you’re..?"

"Yes, I'm bi."

"Oh." Emily shrugged. "Okay. Sorry, just caught me by surprise. Carry on having your little moment of sexual tension."

This time Abigail blushed. " _Emily_!"

Leah blushed harder. "Wait, do you _actually_ want to date me?"

"I mean.." Abigail shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not really sure? You're cute, but I don't know if I think you're cute, or like, _cute_?"

Emily giggled. "Very articulate, Abigail."

"Shush, words are Kaleb's thing, not mine."

Leah shifted nervously. "Um.. I'm flattered, really, but.."

"I'm not your type?"

"Yeah; I'm sorry—"

"Hey; none of that, you don't have to apologize. Besides, I'm not shy—"

"I mean, it kinda looked like it."

Abigail stuck her tongue out at Emily. " _Anyway_ , now that we've had this talk, you can just tell Haley that we've been hanging out more often, given that you know, I kinda asked you out, which would understandably change our dynamic."

"I feel like I know how not to make things weird," Leah protested.

"Oh, yeah, but like.. if this whole loop thing hadn't happened, and I had just showed up out of the blue and was like 'hey I think I might be into girls, help me find out?' Things would be different, even if it was just that the ice was so far beyond broken; because what _couldn't_ we talk about at that point."

"That's.. fair. And it does explain why I wouldn't have mentioned it to anyone.."

* * *

Haley stared at Leah, mouth hanging open. "..I don't know what I expected, but finding out that you like girls and that Abigail apparently might _also_ like girls was _not_ it."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, that's understandable."

"You do you; can't relate, but honestly like, if it did work that way I'd be right there with you, because by and large boys kinda suck."

"Says the woman here to ask if I'm dating her boy."

"I said 'by and large'; besides, he has his moments."

"When he sucks, or when he doesn't?"

"When he does, but that's a fair question, since I happen to like his particular brand of 'being an asshole'."

"Hey, more power to you."

"Hey, uh.. You said you talk to Abigail a lot, did she ever mention.." Haley trailed off.

"Uh.. she's not seeing him either, if that's what you're asking."

"No, not that. Nevermind, if that was what you thought I was asking then she hasn't."

"Oh, this is a thing that happened that she knows about and I _don't_."

"Yeah, and nothing personal, but I'm trying to keep it between as few people as possible." Haley smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I get it."

* * *

Leaves drifted gently through the air; fall had finally begun, and this time, Kaleb was going to win the grange display competition.

Or whatever it was called.

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Rich!"

Richard poked his head out of Kaleb's shed. "Hm?"

"You need anything, or you good?"

"I could use more starfruit mash; I believe in one or two more batches I'll have it exactly right."

"Coming right up, my guy." Kaleb walked over to a chest, pulling out a jar of pulped starfruit and heading over.

* * *

"Alright, so I know it's only a week away; but what are the odds we could procure a proper set of bottles for presentation?"

Kaleb smirked. "You know, I'm glad you asked."

"..You already have some, don't you."

"Oh yeah. I was gonna tell you when they arrived, but they should be here tomorrow, actually."

"How did you get them? You didn't go through Pierre, I assume."

"I got that lady with the traveling cart to get me some."

"..aren't her goods smuggled out of the Gotoro Empire?"

".. _shit_ , they used to be—but the war's over.. I guess we'll find out."

"What will we do if they are?"

"..I mean, I'd have to ask Kent about this—which would sort of tip our hand, but it would be too late for them to make adjustments anyway, not that it would really change their plan—but we need a name for the blend anyway; if they _are_ Gotoran we could always name it like, 'Spoils Of War' or 'Sweet Victory' or something, since it's starfruit."

"Ooh; I really like that, it's very evocative."

"Yeah, but it depends on his take on the whole situation. I know a long time ago Sam once said he 'would never let a pathetic Gotoro grunt get him like that' when Vincent asked if Kent was coming back; but I don't know how much of that was knee-jerk patriotism to reassure Vincent, or if Kent is where that came from, or what."

"Well, before the war I remember Kent being fairly even-keel, but he was always very proud to be a citizen of Ferngill."

"I also know he tries not to think about the war, though.."

They both thought for a moment. "Well.. what about asking Sam? I know tact isn't his strong suit, but he probably at least knows how Kent feels."

"You're right. Good thinking, Rich. I'll be back."

"Good luck!"

* * *

Sam looked up from his book when he heard the library door open. "Hey, Kaleb! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, dude! I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit?"

He blinked. "Uh, sure? This isn't usually your style though, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get your opinion on something." Kaleb sat down across from him. "So; you probably know that I'm putting together a grange display."

"Yeah? I can't really help you there, my old man made me promise not to."

Kaleb laughed. "Hey, good on you, I respect that. It's actually _about_ Kent, though. I'm entering something that's gonna be in bottles, but I had to get the bottles through that traveling cart lady."

Sam hummed in understanding. "And you think they might be Gotoran."

"Got it in one. Obviously I can't ask Kent directly—well, I _could_ , but if it's gonna be an issue, I'd rather not distress him, you know?"

"Thanks, man. You're always real careful, and we all really appreciate it. But to answer your question.. he'll notice. I know he doesn't like to think about it, so I haven't asked him much. I'm not sure what else to tell you; did you have a specific like, _thing_ in mind?"

"Well, I've got a couple ideas on how to handle it if they are, with varying attitudes, but anything that actually acknowledges the origin of the bottle could potentially be dicey."

"Yeah. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I've written out a list divided by like, tone." Kaleb slid a piece of paper over to Sam, who looked it over.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding about the tone varying."

"Yeah, I know different people cope in different ways, so I just figured I'd hit all the major ones and ask you."

Sam looked up gratefully. "It makes me happy that you trust me this much, and that you can see how much I care about my old man." He looked back at the page. "..I don't think most of these are going to fly, though. He doesn't hate them. I don't get it, but that's how it is. I said a few nasty things about them when he first came back, but he just shook his head with that sad look he gets and told me they're not bad people." He sighed. "Sorry, man."

Kaleb nodded. "Alright; that's good to know, don't apologize. I'd much rather know what not to do than be unsure, even if it means I have to find another bottling solution. Worst case I can just plunk the whole keg next to the display, and put a mug of it on the table. Plus then it'll still be easy for people to try it."

"What _is_ it?"

"It's an experimental starfruit infused ale that Rich cooked up."

"Well, at least my old man likes starfruit."

"Oh yeah, he does, doesn't he? Hmm." Kaleb thought a moment. "Hey.. I have a different idea. What do you think about this.."

* * *

Haley stood with her arm looped through Kaleb's, watching her father carefully arrange the display. ".. _why_ is he arranging _your_ display?"

Kaleb shrugged. "He wanted to. I know the arrangement is a very small fraction of the grading, he said so himself, so I figured why not, right? His ale _is_ the main event, here, this is something that's never been done before."

"I guess I'm just still getting used to you two being such good friends all of a sudden."

"He's a cool guy, he just really cares about you; and by all outward appearances I'm only one step removed from a hobo, so I understand why he thought I wasn't the best for you, even if that's _your_ decision."

She snorted. "You clean up well, but you rarely bother."

"The struggles of farm life."

Richard walked back over. "I have to say, I _love_ the name. I think Kent will too."

"Yeah, Sam said the same thing."

Haley looked at them curiously. "Why Kent?"

"The bottles are from the traveling cart, and her goods are from the stop before wherever she's at; we're the stop after Gotoro."

She paled. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's just the bottles; and that's why I got Sam's advice. He pays attention, even if people think he doesn't; so I trust his judgment. If he says Kent will like it, I believe him. I also asked him to give Kent a gentle heads-up before he comes over, so he isn't surprised by the bottle."

She nodded slowly. "If you say it'll be okay, I believe you."

Mayor Lewis walked over. "Well, are you ready; Kaleb, Richard?"

"Hell yeah, let's do this." Lewis laughed, looking over the display; he paused when he saw the bottle.

"This is.." He picked it up, reading the label, and he smiled gently. "..I was concerned for a moment, but I don't know what I expected. You've never been hurtful before."

He went to open it, but Kaleb held up a hand to stop him. "Actually, Lewis, I know it's not customary to do it this way, but.. We'd actually like to let Kent be the first one to try it."

Lewis looked surprised, but nodded. "I can accommodate that request. Should I let him know?"

"If you would."

Richard took a deep breath. "Moment of truth, here."

"No kidding. He's.. been through a lot, and things like this are always delicate, but I'm confident that he'll feel appreciated, not hurt."

Kent walked over with Pierre, Lewis, and his family in tow. "So; I hear you've got something you want me to try."

"We sure do, Kent. We wanted to let you be the first person to try it; _I_ haven't even tried it yet. Only Rich has, since he kinda _had_ to in order to make it."

Everyone's eyebrows went up at this. Kent nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened them again, nodding. "Okay. I'm ready." Kaleb handed him a bottle with a deep blue label, dotted with yellow stars, then held out a bottle opener. Kent read the label aloud, quietly. "..Starlight Memorial." He popped the cap off the bottle with a practiced ease—Sam had said one of the few things he talked about from his time in the war was the time he spent drinking with his friends, when they had a few moments of peace—and took a drink.

His eyes widened, impressed, and he looked back at the bottle, turning it around to read the back. "..Dedicated to all the friends who couldn't make it, who and wherever they may be." He looked up at Kaleb and Rich, tears in his eyes. "..Thank you, both of you. This is _incredible_." He clammed up, taking another drink to hide the shaking in his voice.

Richard nodded. "You're more than welcome. We've got a keg with your name on it, if you'd like."

Kent nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

He offered the bottle to Jodi, who took a drink. "Oh, wow! This is amazing, I usually don't like beer, but this is spectacular!"

She handed it back, and Kent turned to Sam. "Here."

Sam took it, taking a drink. He looked at Kaleb and Richard in astonishment. "Holy cow, how did you _make_ this?!"

"Very carefully." Kaleb nodded solemnly.

Richard snorted. "No kidding; we figured out after the first _six_ batches were ruined that you can't bump it _at all_ during the majority of the process."

Pierre's eyebrows went up. "You're _kidding_."

"No, he's really not." Kaleb smiled wryly. "I'm almost completely out of the starfruit I had left, and I had a _lot_."

Lewis was handed the bottle, then Pierre. Lewis beamed. "Simply marvelous!"

Pierre nodded his agreement. "I normally wouldn't say this, but.. You've got us this year. I'd say we're pretty even otherwise, but that's.. that's something _special_."

Vincent looked up at Kent. "I wanna try." He pouted.

Everyone laughed, and Kent ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Vince, but you're not old enough."

"Well, good thing I made a bottle special for Vincent—and Jas, if she wants one. It seemed unfair to make something like this and not be able to let the whole community be a part of it."

Vincent beamed. "Really?!"

Richard reached behind the stand, taking out a bottle with a different label and popping the top off, before handing it to Vincent. It read 'Star-lite Memorial', and was a much lighter sky-blue. Jodi giggled. "Oh, I like the name, that's cute."

Kaleb grinned. "That was my idea; makes it easy to identify at a glance."

Vincent took a drink. "Wow! It's so sweet!"

"I'm glad you like it! I did my best to make it taste the same, or as close as I could."

Kent knelt down, holding out his bottle with a soft smile. "Cheers, buddy."

Vincent carefully clinked his against his dad's. "Cheers!"

They both took a drink, and Jodi smiled at her boys.

Kaleb heard Haley whisper from behind him. "That was the cutest thing I've _ever seen_."

Lewis walked to the center of the square. "I would like to announce the results of the judging! I am pleased to say this year's winners are.. Kaleb and Richard! Second place goes to Pierre and Kent, and then in third, Marnie!" There were scattered cheers, and a few people came over to see what Richard had been secretly working on for so long.

Abigail walked up, smiling at Kaleb. "You never stop, do you?"

"Nope!" He grinned. "Wanna try it?" He turned to Haley. "I know you're not big on beer, but if Vincent likes it.."

She pouted. "Are you suggesting I have the palate of a child?"

"I'm saying that since you can appreciate fine wine, this should be no problem, as it is also largely fruit-derived."

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "I accept." He handed her a bottle, and she took a sip, before making an expression of surprise. "Oh, wow, dad."

"Did I hear correctly? Have I devised a beer that Haley actually _likes_?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

Kaleb smiled as everyone roared with laughter, Richard pouting through it all.

Life was pretty good.


End file.
